vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyp Durron
Summary Kyp Durron was a human male Jedi Master in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. As a young prisoner in the infamous spice mines of Kessel, he was rescued by Han Solo and Chewbacca and brought to Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where he would go on to become a prodigal student. Although he quickly became a polarizing figure in the galaxy with his anti-imperial rampage in 11 ABY (while possessed by the ancient spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun), he would eventually go on to become one of the most renowned Jedi Knights and then one of the first Masters in the New Jedi Order. His usually proactive aggressions; such as those against smugglers in the Outer Rim, his actions during the early stages of the Yuuzhan Vong war, his stance during the border conflict between the Chiss Ascendancy and Killiks, and his stance against more conservative minded fellow Jedi only furthered his reputation as a polarizing figure in galactic history. However, he was nonetheless a widely respected member of the New Jedi Order who would time and again prove himself to be both powerful and wise and one who truly cared for the galaxy and the order he served. He would live through the devastating Yuuzhan Vong war and become a member of the new Jedi High Council, being one of Luke's most trusted advisors. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kyp Durron Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 48 as of the end of the Second Galactic Civil War Classification: Human, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Psychometry, Clairvoyance/Retrocognition (had a psychic vision of a past massacre when visiting a certain location), Subatomic Matter Manipulation (via manipulation of Holocrons, which require fine adjustments on atomic and subatomic levels), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (has knowledge of and skill with Force Lightning but just refrains from using it), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), Weather Manipulation (via the Alter Environment ability - can conjure fogs, unleash whirlwinds, freeze the surfaces of water bodies, manipulate natural lightning from storms to strike at targets of his choosing), Enhanced Senses and Perceptions (Can make his way through areas where other people would normally get lost. Can seemingly sense emotions, fear, uncertainty in those around him), Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Pilot/Driver, competent strategist & tactician Attack Potency: Planet level (One of the most powerful Force Adepts of his era as noted by Luke Skywalker and one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in history. Has displayed this level of Force power during the Yuuzhan Vong war) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high (Can continue fighting for extended periods of time even when physically and mentally exhausted and with moderate injuries. Managed to make his way to an escape pod and evacuate from a ship falling towards a black hole despite crushed bones in his rib cage and limbs when he was still in training) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, several kilometers with telekinesis, interstellar to galactic with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: His violet bladed standard hilt lightsaber Intelligence: Genius. Is a highly skilled and very cunning warrior. Masterful pilot/driver with various vehicles even when he was young and with no formal training. A prodigy who picked up on the lessons Luke Skywalker imparted to him far quicker than any of his peers. Has also proven himself to be a highly competent military leader and strategist & tactician. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant and hot-headed. Note: General Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Jedi Category:Knights Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5